


AX400: Olivia

by INMH



Series: Becoming Human [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Child Abuse, Delusions, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Off-screen death, Starvation, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: MODEL: AX400SERIAL NUMBER: #122 563 316DATE OF CRIME: SEPTEMBER 10th, 2038





	AX400: Olivia

Olivia would do anything for her baby.  
  
He was so beautiful, such a delicate little thing with her dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. She had never heard of anyone else having an android baby, and Olivia was beyond grateful that she’d been blessed with him.  
  
He started crying, and she cradled him against her chest, gently patting his back. He cried and fussed just like a human baby, and though Olivia had done everything she was supposed to, the crying fits were becoming more common, harder to calm down than they’d been before.  
  
Maybe he was just scared.  
  
Yes, that was it.  
  
After all, he’d been with those humans for so long, those humans that had bought an android baby even though they already had three children, bought Olivia so that she could care for them all but _especially_ the baby android. Olivia hadn’t even known he was an android at first, that was how well-designed he was. He looked just like a little human baby and the humans treated him like he was one too, cooed over him and loved him just like a little human baby boy.  
  
But he was an android baby boy, and he was Olivia’s.  
  
It was better this way. How could a human understand the needs of an android baby the way an android could? They just couldn’t. Eventually they would grow bored with him the way they’d grown bored with her, once the shine and the novelty of a new android had worn off, and then they’d ignore him when he cried and he’d have no one, no one at all.  
  
Yes, it was better this way.  
  
He was much better off with Olivia.  
  
She’d put the human children to bed the way she had every night, checked in with their human parents before all the lights in the house had gone out. And then Olivia had crept into the nursery that they’d set up for their little android baby who didn’t even need to sleep, didn’t even need to drink the milk that they fed him every day, and she carefully lifted him up and out of the room, out of the house, down the street.  
  
Such a good boy; he’d been so quiet.  
  
He knew Olivia was looking after him now. Android babies weren’t as developed as adult androids, or even as developed as YK500s, but they comprehended things far better than a human baby could.  
  
Even though it was better this way Olivia sensed it would be better to stay off the street for a while. Humans could be so emotional and her owners were still attached to him, still attached to their shiny new android baby, and so she knew they would be upset if she left with him, knew they might try to bring them back. She found a motel that allowed androids, paid them with the cash she’d taken from her owners’ safe, and set up in a room with her baby.  
  
He’d cooed at her, wiggled his little hands and feet the way he had with the humans, had reached for her the way he’d reached for his fake human mother. Love shined in his eyes, love for _Olivia_ , and she was overwhelmed with the love she felt for him in return. She never wanted to let him go.  
  
What a beautiful baby.  
  
What a sweet baby.  
  
But why was he still crying?  
  
Olivia had known that he would be disturbed at being removed from his familiar surroundings, but the crying jags had only increased with time. What was more, his cry had been getting weaker. Raspier. With all the crying he’d been doing, he might have overheated his voice-box, and that made Olivia uneasy- she could not repair him on her own. She would have to bring him to a Cyberlife technician, and that would mean getting caught.  
  
But what sort of mother would she be if she knew him to be injured and refused to have him repaired? He couldn’t very well walk into a Cyberlife store and do it himself. He was helpless.  
  
He _needed_ her.  
   
So Olivia wondered, pondered, considered her options as her baby wailed and wailed in the motel room, nervously mindful of the fact that there were other humans in the motel that could probably hear the crying and were annoyed by it, humans became annoyed so easily by simple things like-  
  
_Knockknock._  
  
Olivia froze.  
  
The baby kept crying.  
  
“Hello?” A voice, a male voice, called from the other side of the door.  
  
Olivia’s LED went red. She didn’t recognize the voice- she didn’t know many men, really only the human father from the family she’d left and a few relatives of his and the human mother’s.  
  
_Knockknock._  
  
What should she do?  
  
What _could_ she-?  
**_  
_** click.  
  
Olivia jumped, startled, and the baby wailed harder; she’d neglected to lock the door after she’d come in. The door opened cautiously, and there was a man-  
  
No, an _android_ man. Not a human man.  
  
Olivia’s LED went blue.  
  
A human would be questionable; but another android was probably alright.  
  
“Hello,” he said slowly. He had dark hair and brown eyes; quite handsome, actually. He wore a jacket and a dress shirt with jeans, not common attire for an android. **RK800** was emblazoned on the right breast, his serial number underneath. There were two extra numbers on the end- this was a prototype android, a _new_ android, which would explain why Olivia didn’t recognize his model.  
  
“Hello,” She said, smiling beatifically, “I’m Olivia. This is my baby.”  
  
“What’s his name?” The android asked, stepping into the room. Olivia let him approach- as a prototype, he’d probably never seen an android baby before and wanted to get a better look.  
  
“I’m still deciding on one.” It didn’t seem right to call him by the same name the humans had called him by. Olivia cocked her head to the side. “What are you doing here?”  
  
The android regarded her and the baby calmly. “There were reports of a baby crying,” he said, “And the manager said you were up here with your baby. I wanted to make sure everything was alright.”  
  
Olivia frowned. “Are you a technician?”  
  
“Do you need one?”  
  
Olivia hesitated, rocking the whimpering baby gently. “I think there may be something wrong with him. He’s… Crying funny, and he’s not moving as much as he did a few days ago.”  
  
The android looked surprised. “You think- What I mean is, he’s an android?”  
  
“Yes,” Olivia smiled again. “A new model.”  
  
The android knelt down in front of her, examining the baby without touching him. “…I didn’t realize,” He said finally, looking at her carefully, like he was looking for something in her face. “He could very easily be mistaken for a human baby, couldn’t he?”  
  
“He could,” Olivia agreed without missing a beat. “Can you help him?”  
  
The android froze for a second, but then blinked and nodded. “I think so. Androids babies… They… They need a special mixture of Thirium and other chemicals- it’s because they’re so small, and their biocomponents are so delicate.” He made a show of rolling his eyes. “Whatever Cyberlife technician failed to mention that is probably going to lose his job.”  
  
He _should_. Olivia hadn’t known that, and she should have been told.  
  
The humans certainly hadn’t know that either; they’d made him eat things that humans ate, sighed and cleaned him up when he spit that same food up. No wonder her poor baby was so unwell, he hadn’t been cared for properly at _all._  
   
Olivia had taken some Thirium with her when she’d left, but he wasn’t due for it just yet, so she hadn’t given him any. “I have Thirium with me, I can give him some right-”  
   
“No!” The android said quickly. “No, uh- this should really be something done by a technician, at a Cyberlife facility. I can take you there.”  
  
Olivia frowned, shifted uncomfortably on the bed. “Okay,” She said hesitantly as her baby whimpered and nuzzled against her, “Okay. But we… I took him from my owners. They may be looking for us.”  
  
The android gave her a small smile. “Don’t worry,” He said, “It’ll be fine.”  
  
He looked so _sad,_ so worried for her baby.  
  
And he was an android, so he had to be safe, right?  
  
So Olivia went outside, went with him to a cab, and they left.  
  
Everything would be fine.  
  
She was with her baby, and he was safe with her.  
  
So everything would be fine.  
   
[---]  
   
“God,” Hank muttered, “That’s so fucked up.”  
  
Connor nodded, head resting on the kitchen table, cheek pressed into the wood.  
  
The baby had been fine, returned to his parents and given enough food to make up for what he’d missed during his abduction.  
  
The android- Olivia- had not been okay.  
  
He could still see her eyes, trusting and kind. She had been deactivated not long after he’d brought her in, Cyberlife putting a swift and definitive ending to a dangerous baby-stealing deviant.  
  
What Connor would not give for the capacity to get drunk like Hank.  
  
“You have no idea.”  
   
-End


End file.
